


First Date

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: The requests for this FanFiction were these: Hillary blushing when Bill speaks to her, the watermelons and their first kiss and I decided to include them in their first date!!!





	

In the last month Bill had found himself always look at the same girl, Hillary Rodham, she had presented herself to him a few weeks ago and he was instantly impressed, for a moment he even forgot his name, for him being speechless was not something that happened very often, the words were his strong suit but when he saw that girl he was left stunned, she was beautiful, clever and different, she doesn't dressed flashy or fashionable, on the contrary she wore an ugly pair of big glasses that covered her beautiful face and her beautiful eyes, but he liked her and every day from that meeting in the Yale law library he found himself more and more often watching her. 

In the last weeks he had not even paid attention to his lessons if she was in the same room, he had watched her taking notes, he had watched the concentration on her face, he had admired her asking witty questions and finally today he knew it was the right time to make the first move, oh well the second move, because they had already presented, so once the class was over Bill took courage and approached her.  
"Hi Hillary” - Hillary turned to the voice that greets her and she found herself in front of the guy that she had occurred a few weeks ago and who she had described to her friend as a Viking, Bill smiled at her and at that time he could not help but think how beautiful she looked.  
"Hi, you're Bill right?"  
"Yes, so where are you going?"  
"I'm going to register for the next semester"  
"Oh perfect, I have to go there too, we can go together” - the two began talking about the school and their lives, Hillary began to observe him as he spoke of his beloved Arkansas and she remembered the first time she had heard of him, that first time all she had heard was "and that was how we grew the biggest watermelons in the world" and when she came alongside her friends and classmates she asked them who was that strange guy and a girl had replied "that's Bill Clinton, he's from Arkansas and that's all he ever talks about", now she understood what her friend meant, Bill really loved his state and he was very fond of it, soon they found themselves in front of the young lady who would registered them for the next semester.  
"What are you doing here Bill?” - Bill began to shake vigorously his head trying to make the girl realize she should't finish the sentence.   
"You already registered this morning” - Hillary smiled and turned to Bill, once Hillary had finished to register the two began to walk again.  
"So you were already registered"  
"Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you and I want to know you better, soooo would you like to go to Mark Rothko exhibit at the Yale Art Gallery?” - Hillary smiled.  
"I would love to” - the two went to the Museum, but once they got at the entrance they found the Museum closed, Bill turned to Hillary and saw the disappointment in her eyes, so he decided that he would use some of his gift of persuasion in order to enter the Museum, so Bill approached the guard.  
"Hi, I know that the Museum is closed, but we really want to see this exhibit"  
“I’m sorry, but I can't let you in"  
“Listen, I know it's against the rules, but I really like that girl and I'm trying to impress her, we are in our first date, I hope, and If you let me in I promise I’m going to pick up the litter that had accumulated in the gallery's courtyard, please” - the guard smiled.  
"Alright and good luck"  
“Thanks" - Bill smiled and he and Hillary entered inside the Museum, during the visit they talked about Rothko and twentieth-century art, Hillary was very impressed by his interest on the subject.

Once they finished the visit they ended up in the museum's courtyard, where Hillary sat in the large lap of Henry Moore's sculpture Drape Seated Woman while they continued to talk.  
"You know, I'm having a great time” - Bill said sitting next to Hillary.  
“Me too"  
"You're so beautiful” - Bill said as he moved a strand of hair behind the ear of Hillary.  
“Thanks" - Hillary replied blushing and dropping her head embarrassed, then Hillary stood up quickly.  
"It's getting late I think it’s better if I go back to my dorm, we have lessons tomorrow"  
"Of course” - Bill was disheartened, maybe he made the wrong move, maybe it was too early but he really believed she was beautiful and he liked her so much, he decided he would play all his cards to make her realize that he really liked her, so he took her hand, Hillary looked at Bill and then she looked at their joined hands, but she did not withdrew her hand, so Bill smiled with happiness.  
Once they arrived at the front door of the room of Hillary, she turned to Bill.  
"Thank you for the lovely day, I enjoyed it very much"  
“Me too” - Bill was about to leave, but Hillary took his hand and stopped him, Bill turned to her and Hillary kissed him, Bill was surprised, but he quickly returned the kiss and when they broke apart they both had huge smiles on their faces, Hillary blushed and lowered her head, Bill took her chin with his hand and raised her head to look her in the eyes.  
“You are even more beautiful when you blushed” - Hillary blushed again.  
"What if tomorrow I'll pick you up and we go to our first class together and then we could go to lunch together, I'd love to see you again"  
"It would be great Bill" - Bill smiled and bent down to kiss her again, her lips were soft and sweet, he was sure he would never get tired of kissing those red lips, when the air became necessary the two broke apart and they looked into each other’s eyes.  
"See you tomorrow, Hill”  
“Tomorrow" - Hillary smiled and opened the door of her room, once she entered, she closed the door and while Bill moved towards to his dorm with a big smile on his face, Hillary leaned against the door happy and she closed her eyes thinking about the day and especially the kiss, God he was a good kisser and she couldn't wait to see him again and to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it!!! Anyway enjoy it and thank you!!!!!


End file.
